Maman
by Jotunn-Ray
Summary: Il faisait nuit quand Odin était rentré sur Asgard après des siècles de guerre contre Jotunheim. Thor dormait dans son berceau et Frigga attendait à la fenêtre, mélancolique. Odin est triste, aussi. Il y a les morts, il y a le sang... Et puis il y a les couverturs cachées manteau... Alors, Frigga s'inquiète, un peu. Et puis elle écarte les couvertures.


Hey ! Voici un petite drabble sur Frigga, parce que j'ai re-regardé Thor 2 et que cette dame est une héroine qui mériterais une statue en cookie a son effigie. Elle a élevé Thor ET Loki, elle supporte Odin, c'est une magicienne hyper forte, est uen très bonne guerrière elle gère un royaume et tout ça en robe s'il vous plait. Frigga, bravo. Reste en paix.

###

Il faisait nuit sur Asgard. Frigga regardait son fils dormir paisiblement.

Elle bougea un peu le berceau lorsqu'une petite plainte se fit entendre, vite remplacée par un bruit de respiration régulière. La reine se rassit dans son fauteuil, non loin de son enfant, pour l'avoir toujours à l'œil. Thor n'était encore qu'un bébé, et Asgard était en guerre. Quand bien même ils étaient dans l'endroit le mieux gardé d'Asgard, le palais, les appartements royaux qui plus est, elle restait inquiète. Né en temps de crise, Thor aurait-il un avenir paisible ? Ou passerais-t-il sa vie à courir et à tuer dans cette guerre contre Jotunheim, qui durait depuis près de six siècles déjà ? Tant de questions auxquelles Frigga n'avait pas réponse. Le petit blond n'avait que quatre siècles, si jeune et pourtant elle sentait déjà la force qu'il aurait en grandissant. Un roi se devait d'être fort, lui disait Odin. Sa femme préférait plutôt que son fils soit en sécurité. Si seulement la guerre pouvait se finir…

Frigga se leva silencieusement et alla s'accouder a la fenêtre. La nuit si claire semblait se moquer de la noirceur de ses pensées. Asgard, si près des étoiles…

La reine caressa son ventre plat. Elle était tombée enceinte au début de la guerre, la forçant à se retirer des combats, elle qui était la plus farouche magicienne des armées Asgardienne. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si elle avait été là bas plutôt qu'ici, les batailles auraient peut être pris une tournure différente. Tant de mort à déplorer, des deux côtés d'affrontements. Pourquoi ? Elle avait du mal à se rappeler les raisons du conflit. Jotunheim avait, après des millénaires de silence glacé, brusquement décidé de faire du bruit. Fatale erreur, qu'Asgard lui avait amèrement fait regretté sur les quelques trois milliards de Jotuns, il n'en restait qu'à peine une centaine de millions. Une hécatombe. Un massacre. Un génocide. Frigga en avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Elle avait connu, dans un autre temps, le couple royal. Elle n'était encore qu'une princesse Vane, d'à peine mille cinq cents ans à peine une adolescente donc. Elle se savait déjà promise à Odin, un peu plus âgé qu'elle, et n'aimait pas du tout l'idée. Lors d'une réception organisée par son père Roi de Vanaheim, elle avait vu avec étonnement une délégation Jotun arriver au palais. Par la force des choses, elle en était venue à échanger quelques mots avec Farbauti, qui était un peu dans la même situation amoureuse qu'elle Elle avait été un peu gêné au début fille, garçon ? Prince ou princesse ? Puis l'autre lui avait expliqué il n'y avait ni homme ni femme chez les Jotun. Juste des individus, tous capables de porter ou de concevoir un enfant. Elle avait trouvé ça fascinant. Et un peu étrange, il fallait l'avouer. Tout comme ce détail. . C'était ce qui l'avait frappé chez le Jotun sa petite taille. Un avorton parmi les siens. Doté d'un immense pouvoir magique, et de cheveux noirs comme la nuit. C'était rare pour les géants des glaces. Elle avait appris par la suite que seuls les magiciens de cette race avaient des cheveux.

Elle se demandait ce que devenait Farbauti à présent. Elle savait qu'il –elle ?- avait mis au monde deux fils, mais c'était tout. Etait-elle seulement encore en vie ? Encore une fois, question sans réponse.

Une clameur lointaine la sortit de ses pensées le Bifrost s'activait. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Odin rentrait-il au palais ? Elle aurait aimé courir aux nouvelles. Allait-il bien ? Etait-il blessé ? Vivant ? La guerre était-elle enfin terminée ? Elle se retint cependant son fils avait besoin d'elle. Elle regarda longuement Thor endormit dans son berceau si les troupes revenaient, c'était que la guerre était finie, n'est ce pas ? Son fils aurait donc une chance de grandir loin du sang et des batailles ? Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre.

Elle attendit. Pas longtemps du moins. Quelques dizaines de minutes seulement après le retour des troupes, Odin fit son apparition dans la chambre royale. Il semblait mal en point, un énorme bandage recouvrant son œil droit, mais il était vivant. Délestée d'une charge émotionnelle énorme, la reine enlaça son mari, les larmes aux yeux. Celui-ci lui rendit brièvement son étreinte avant de la repousser doucement. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux – pas besoin de mots quand on partage la vie de quelqu'un depuis presque deux mille ans. Odin s'approcha en boitillant du berceau et observa son fils dormir, un sourire tendre et fatigué au visage. Il se releva vite cependant, et cette fois son visage était sérieux. Ce fut Frigga qui brisa le silence.

\- La guerre a-t-elle pris fin ?

\- Asgard a vaincu. Jotunheim est défaite. Nous avons gagné.

Un sourire sans joie vient peindre les lèvres d'Odin. Il ne se réjouit que peu les pertes lui font mal au cœur. Il sent encore l'odeur du sang, entend encore les hurlements de douleur, voit encore les cadavres de toutes races qui parsemaient le sol en mesures égale. Odin est triste, et mélancolique. Et il y a aussi ce qu'il serre sous son manteau.

\- Frigga, j'aurais besoin de vous.

Inquiète, la reine d'approche. Son royal mari à l'air bien hésitant, d'un coup. Que ce passe-t-il ? Elle le voit sortit un paquet de fourrure de son manteau, et curieuse elle s'approche.

Elle sentit son cœur faire un bon en apercevant un bébé endormit aux creux des couvertures. Elle ne comprit pas, leva les yeux vers Odin en guise de réponde.

\- C'est le fils de Laufey, murmura Odin. Abandonné à mourir dans le froid. Surement à cause de son handicap, de sa taille. Il m'a rappelé Thor, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le laisser sous les décombres de Jotunheim.

\- Il me semble bien clair pour un Jotun. Ne sont-ils pas bleus ? Demanda la reine sans détacher son regard de l'avorton aux cheveux de jais qui lui sont si familiers.

\- Il c'est transformé lorsque je l'ai prit dans mes bras. Une puissante magie est à l'œuvre.

La reine tendit le bras pour récupérer le petit bout de prince qu'est le bébé. Lequel sembla apprécier, puisqu'il poussa un soupire de contentement en se bouinant un peu plus contre la reine. Celle-ci laissa échapper un sourire attendrit. En dessous la peau asgardienne, elle entrevit le bleu du bébé d'une pensée elle renforça l'illusion pour qu'il paraisse comme un Asgardien normal. Elle se sentait déjà s'attacher à ce petit orphelin et même si elle savait qu'Odin n'avait surement pas sauvé le bébé par bonté d'âme, elle se convainc que ce bébé est le siens.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Loptr, il me semble. Ça ne sonne pas Asgardien. Il faut le renommer.

\- Loki, murmura la reine. Loki Odinson, me semble parfait.

Odin ne dit rien. Cela aurait été inutile, de toute manière. Il surprit le regard de sa femme sur le bébé, et brusquement se demanda si c'était une bonne idée d'amener Loptr-Loki- à sa femme. Elle le voyait vraiment comme son fils et non pas comme le pion militaire qu'il finirait irrémédiablement par devenir. Même si Odin ne le voulait pas, il savait Loki finirait par devenir une monnaie d'échange entre Jotunheim et Asgard. Comment le prendrais Frigga alors ?

Bien loin des pensées, de son mari, Frigga déposa Loki dans le berceau, à côté de son propre fils. Le nouveau venu bougea un peu pour se coller à son nouveau frère, et elle sourit.

\- Dors Loki, fils d'Odin, murmura-t-elle en caressant les cheveux du bébé. Demain commence ta vie d'Asgardien.

Il faisait nuit sur Asgard. Frigga regardait ses fils dormir paisiblement.


End file.
